


But No One Came

by Kittenbedtimestories



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenbedtimestories/pseuds/Kittenbedtimestories
Summary: Nothing. Something felt heavy behind his ribs. Something was wrong.It was then that he spotted a track in the snow.It looked as if the snow had been pushed aside by the door opening…but…it was always locked. He’d tried again and again, but…He tried it now…the handle turned. The door was heavy, but he could move it. This didn’t feel right.--Set mid-Genocide route, we watch Sans discover what's happening.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 13





	But No One Came

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on likepuppetsonastring.tumblr.com] Guess who got into Undertale? And of course the first thing I write about it is an angsty Sans piece. So! This takes place in the early part of a genocide run. Enjoy!

“undyne…we’ve got a problem.”  
Sans frowned a bit as he spoke into the phone. He stared up into the trees as he told her about the human…or what looked like one. Because, clearly that thing wasn’t human. It wasn’t a monster, either, though, which was the unsettling part. It was…nothing. Empty. It sent a shiver down his spine when he’d first seen it. But the woman behind the door had called it human, so he’d supposed… But then they were so cold, and silent. The look in their eyes…  
“yeah…yeah, we’ll try. don’t worry about paps,” he half smiled, the looming purple door appearing at the end of the path, “I’ll make sure he’s not in the way of the fight. he’s busy setting up a puzzle before waterfall, and they’ll never get that far.” He nodded. “yeah, you watch yourself too, ‘dyne. i’ll see ya when i see ya.”  
He hung up and glanced up at the door. He could really use some cheering up…a joke or two never hurt anyone, and he could warn the old girl to take care of herself. He knocked a couple of times on the door.  
Nothing.  
Sans frowned again. That…never happened. She was always here. Maybe she’d gone to do something? He knocked again, harder this time. Again, there was no response.  
“lady? you there?”  
Nothing. Something felt heavy behind his ribs. Something was wrong.  
It was then that he spotted a track in the snow.  
It looked as if the snow had been pushed aside by the door opening…but…it was always locked. He’d tried again and again, but…  
He tried it now…the handle turned. The door was heavy, but he could move it. This didn’t feel right.

“hello?”  
It was dark in here…silent.  
He walked for a long time, down a hall that looked darker and darker with every step, until he came to a doorway to a small room, with nothing in it but a patch of dying grass. The door on the other side was still open.  
He took a few cautious steps closer. It smelled a bit like…butterscotch? Or maybe cinnamon. The feeling he’d had when the door opened was getting worse with every step he took. “lady?”  
But then he saw something that made his bones go cold.  
A pile of dust lay in the middle of the room, with a footprint in the center of it. That thing…  
Was in Snowdin. Was heading for his brother.

He was running before he knew what he was doing. He passed through a doorway and suddenly he wasn’t in the dark place anymore, but in Snowdin.  
“PAPYRUS!”  
There was no one around. No one, not a single monster. Even Monster Kid, the stupid child that he was, had finally wandered away. It was too quiet in his town, except for the unusually loud and frantic echo of his own voice. He didn’t know if he’d ever yelled like this, ever had every fiber of his being on as high alert as it was now.  
“DAMMIT, PAPS, WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME! PAPYRUS!”  
He wrenched open their front door and raced up the stairs, shoving Papyrus’ door aside with a BANG. But he wasn’t there.  
No, no, no, no, no…  
He turned and ran out the door, but instead of appearing on the landing, he was running down the path out of town. Papyrus had been working on something near Waterfall. Maybe he’d taken refuge. Maybe he’d found Undyne. Maybe…maybe…  
He skidded to a stop.

A red scarf had been kicked to the side of the road. There were scattered piles and smears of dust, not even enough for a proper burial.  
For a long moment, he couldn’t move. He couldn’t make a sound. It couldn’t be real, there was no way, he couldn’t be…he wasn’t…he wasn’t…  
He was screaming, and there was beam after beam of power and light bombarding the ground, the trees, the sky, the rocky walls of the Waterfall entrance. The ground was shaking and he was screaming and everything was on fire.  
He came to his senses after a while, and the screaming cut out suddenly, turning into heavy breathing. And the heavy breathing became sobbing as he crumpled to the ground, clutching the scarf.  
He stopped himself eventually. Stood slowly. Shakily stuffed the scarf into one of his pockets, resting his hand on top of it. He stared around him at the carnage he’d wrought.  
Stupid, goody-two-shoes, stickler-for-the-rules, spaghetti-loving, pun-hating…wonderful Papyrus. The poor guy had tried to make friends with even this thing. He probably hadn’t even put up a fight at all. He’d probably spent his last breath believing that he could change them, make them good again…  
No. No more of that.  
There was only one thing in the world that was worth his energy now.  
No more breaks. It was time to end this.


End file.
